


Missing again

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge goes missing again, and Sky loses his shit





	Missing again

“Tate to Carson ”

…

“Bridge?” He shouted into his communicator, panic rising.

…

 _Shit_.

"Bridge, where are you?” His voice cracked. He couldn't lose him again. Sky was distraught the first time Bridge was kidnapped. He wouldn't be able to survive it again.

"We will find him Sky." Z said, sensing his fear. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------- “Is there a problem here officers?” The alien asked sweetly. She had long dark hair with curls the could rival Syd's.

“Our ranger isn’t responding to our calls”

“Oh, you mean him?" She said gesturing at a krybot bringing Bridge out of the shadows.“I had to get leverage somehow, and now that I have it, I would like to announce that you will declare me Queen of the Universe. Or else I will kill your friend.”

“You crazy bitch.” Sky yelled, punctuating it with a punch to the face. He was unable to stop, overwhelmed by anger. His precious self control that he worked so hard on was gone.

"Stop it Sky." The others' pleas fell on deaf ears, drowned out by madness.

_Sky. Listen. I'm okay._

He turns toward the voice in his head to find Bridge beside him, just out of punching range, with his fingers on his temples.

Sky stares at him for a moment before the fog lifts. "Bridge?"

"Hi." He replies, smiling. Or, at least trying to, as much as the fat lip and other bruises would allow.

The word is enough to break the spell. Sky breaks down, sobbing in relief.

Bridge has his arms around Sky in an instant, holding him steady.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm okay. Okay?" He smiles wider, and winces.

"You're clearly not, you dork." Sky smiles back.


End file.
